Let the Good Times Roll
by Callophilia
Summary: A pot on the stove leads to lemons in the summer of 1969! For Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 contest. Rated M for a reason.


**Eric n' Sookie's - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest**

**Title: Let the good times roll**

**Your Pen name: ScreamsOnScreen**

**Characters: Sookie and Eric, Pam and Amelia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Southern Vampire Mysteries.**

_This is my first attempt at a lemon; let me know how it goes down. Loads of thanks to Sunkisz for being my beta. Peace out all_.

"How do I look?" I stood in the doorway of the living room and did a small twirl. The midnight blue, knee length dress I was wearing wrapped around my legs when I stopped.

Amelia and Pam scrutinised my outfit from the settee, their attention diverted from whatever film it was they had on.

"Nice neckline Sookie, very subtle." Although Amelia sounded sincere I could tell she wasn't, the V shaped neckline ended halfway down my cleavage; yea, defiantly subtle. I smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Eric sent it for me to wear tonight." I gestured to my silver strapped high heels. "I hope he doesn't plan on too much walking though."

"You look delicious Sookie." She folded her hands on her lap and gave me knowing smile. Eric must have something special in store for me tonight.

I wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water after asking if Amelia or Pam wanted anything, which neither of them did, and spot a pan on the stove. I'm about to ask what it is when I see Pam and Amelia have started a heavy make out session.

The smell coming from under the lid of the pot was a strange intoxicating one. I lifted the lid to get a look at what it was when I was engulfed in thick white smoke that poured from the pot. The smoke filled the kitchen like it was on fire, though this smoke didn't rise; it fell to the floor and soon it was rising like water in a tub. I quickly threw the lid back onto the pot but the smoke bubbled from underneath it and soon I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face.

It was gone as quickly as it had surrounded me, receding into the streets beside me... The streets?

I looked around myself in alarm; I was in an alley next to a bar that sounded in full swing. I could hear what I vaguely recognised as Honky Tonk Woman playing loudly. A man stepped out from the back entry and threw some rubbish into the trash can; he gave me a suspicious look and went back into the bar.

A sheet from a newspaper hung out from underneath the lid, the header of the page declaring Sharon Tate's murder the day before. I forgot to breathe when I read the date. The 10th of August _1969. _

Amelia was going to be in so much trouble.

I walked out from my safe alley and jumped into the deep end of the predicament I found myself in. Go-Go boots, mini skirts and flares were in abundance. The people around me were mostly in their 20's, all milling around outside of bars holding a drink in one hand and a cigarette in another. The small streets that I vaguely recognised to be some part of New Orleans were full of what I guessed were students celebrating spring break.

The minds around me buzzed with more than just excitement and I got flashes of what the acid users were seeing, through the shock I had let my guard down. I quickly learned my lesson, this was the 60's and I was surrounded by students, not a good time to be telepathic

Before I had the chance to bring up my defences I felt an empty space with my mind; a vampire. I looked toward the source of the mental black hole and saw him instantly.

He wore his hair as he usually did, his clothes were timeless classics; Levi jeans with a white shirt, black jacket and shining black shoes. He stood talking to a woman who was giving him her undivided attention; she had no idea what he was.

Eric must have felt my gaze on his back and he turned to meet my eyes, the suave smile on his face drifted away when he saw my expression. He frowned and looked me up and down but before he could attempt to glamour me I had turned and hurried away.

I hoped to god I hadn't piqued his interest, he would want to know things. Why had I stared at him? Why had I walked away with a horrified look on my face? It's not like I can say 'I'm from the future and I ride you frequently' could I?

I rounded the corner and found myself in the alley again, I could hear an Elvis Presley song playing in the same bar; it was strange to think that The King was still alive. Eric had me up against the wall before I even knew he was near me.

"Hello." His voice was sweet like honey; he knew how to lay a trap. His face changed into one of confusion when he realised he couldn't glamour me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," His face was even closer, I was sure he was still trying to glamour me. "I should be going."

"What are you?" The honey had turned cold and hard.

I don't know what prompted me to tell the truth; the stress, the fact that it was Eric no matter what time frame he was from or that maybe he could help me: Maybe all of the above?

"Eric... Eric Northman." He glared at me, his hands still placed on the wall either side of my shoulders. "I know you."

"I think I would remember someone like you." He grinned and showed me his fangs. "Do you really know me?"

"That's because you haven't met me yet."

He laughed "And I suppose strangers are just friends you haven't made yet?"

"You're a thousand year old Viking, you have a five inch scar below your right hip bone and you love it when a woman takes control in bed."

He moves his face closer to my neck and I flinch when he nuzzles it. He breathes in deep letting his fangs lightly graze my neck.

"We have known each other intimately. I can smell myself on you." He practically growled this and it sent shivers through my body. He looks up sharply when the side door of the bar opens, a man with flares and an afro stumbles out and begins vomiting.

"Would you like to go somewhere more... comfortable?" Eric mumbles into my ear. I don't think I could honestly say no. There was no blood bond in this time, but the attraction was still there and it was defiantly mutual; his fangs were out and he was showing their length proudly.

I nodded; words had escaped me for now. He led the way out of the alley and I took the time to appreciate the effect the jeans had on his ass. No Sookie, bad girl! The problem at hand needed tending to. 1969, remember? I wasn't even born at this point. At least I didn't have to worry about meeting my family; I doubted very much this would be their 'scene'.

As we walked I recognised the scenery, I was in the French quarter now and I wasn't surprised. This area was full of house parties with numerous couples lounging outside doors kissing and touching each other. I could 'feel' and see so many vampires, their light glow gave them away but their behaviour was noticeably different. A drugged up college student moaned lightly as a vampire sucked and licked his neck. I looked away as he gasped and orgasmed; no one batted an eyelash. I wondered if he would be returning to college again. A couple of vampires nodded towards Eric as he passed and I wondered if he was already sheriff of area 5.

We stopped outside of a house just like any other; he unlocked the door and gestured for me to enter.

"Ladies first."

I walked in to what I assumed was his temporary home; it wasn't decorated in the way I thought it would be. There was a lava lamp in the corner and the settee was a simple white design that wouldn't look amiss in my time. Eric sat down on the settee and looked up at me with a confident alluring smile, one that said he was in control even though he didn't have a grasp on the whole situation. I took a seat opposite him; the glass coffee table in between us wouldn't buy me any time, let alone protect me if Eric took things the wrong way.

"So how is it that you know me and I don't know you?"

I cleared my throat and smiled brightly, like I always do when I get nervous. "Well, this isn't going to make the most of sense but I'm from the future." I was sure my voice went up an octave on the word 'future'.

Eric spared me the embarrassment of laughing out loud be he coughed into his hand to suppress the laugh and I could see the smile on his face and in his eyes.

"I see.. did you come in your space car?" At this point he burst out laughing, I could see blood gathering at the corners of his eyes.

I so did not need this. I glared at him having to hide my own smile, it was nice to see Eric laughing so freely even if it was at my expense.

"I said I came from the future, not from space." He was wiping his eyes with a tissue he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. "My friend is a witch, she accidentally sent me back in time."

"This could be an elaborate lie. The only reason I am ready to hear you out is because I can smell myself on you. How do you know me in the future?" He leaned forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees and looked me directly in the eyes.

"You are... Well we are involved." I had no idea what to say and I felt like a schoolgirl trying to understand a relationship she was in. I know what my relationship with Eric is, but I didn't believe I could tell past Eric this. I doubt he could believe he would be romantically involved with a human woman.

A grin came onto his face and I realised the heat in my cheeks was showing him the true meaning of my words. "We have a lot of sex?"

Before I could answer he was in front of me with his hands on either side of my chair. I had stopped breathing and could hear the distant voices of the revellers on the streets outside. Eric's fangs were out and his eyes were dark with lust; for body or blood I didn't know.

"That is why I can smell myself all over you." He put his nose to my neck and breathed in deep. "That is why I can smell your wetness." His teeth grazed my neck and one pricked my skin drawing blood. I felt his tongue slide over the cut and it sent a shudder all through me but the shudder was cut off when Eric gasped and pulled back quickly.

"We have a blood bond?" I nodded, unsure of how this would affect my... Our future.

For a split second he seemed on the brink of anger, confusion and alarm, but then his face smoothed and the look in his eyes became intense.

"You must be very special for me to have formed a blood bond with you. I can feel it in your blood."

A pulse of lust hit me, though it was not as strong as it is in my time, it was still there. Before I could question it Eric's lips were on mine and his lust was in my mind and I didn't want to question anything.

I stand up on my tip toes with my arms around his neck but he quickly tires of this position and grabs my ass, lifting me up so my legs are around his waist. I can't help but moan when I feel the bulge in his pants rub along my lips. He quickly pins me up against the wall and grabs my legs, hoisting me up higher as he caresses my neck with his mouth. He sucks, licks and nibbles; does all the things that make me moan and thrust my hips against him.

His kisses trail along my chest and just before he reaches the beginning of my breast he stops and suddenly we're moving into what I assume is bedroom. As we fall onto the bed he moves so I'm on top, straddling his hips.

I move faster than he expected and, as we kiss, I unbutton his white shirt. My lips trail from his mouth and I tease him by running my teeth along his neck. His moans sound hoarse and I could swear the bulge has gotten bigger, I move up and down against him, his hands on my ass encouraging the motion.

I make my way to his chest my nails grazing his skin lightly until they reach his nipple. My mouth is on his other nipple and he suppresses a surprised gasp when I bite it lightly. Eric's hands are in my hair encouraging me to go further down, I gaze up at him knowing nothing but lust, passion and love.

"You know me so well, my lover." I can't help but smile to myself at the pet name as I continue my descent down his body. I stop when I reach the top of his jeans and knead his erection through the fabric as I unbutton him.

"Take off the dress."

I stand up and reach around to unzip the dress with Eric's eyes on me the whole time. I pull out my grandma's antique jeweled grip from my hair and place it on the bedside table.

Eric reaches over to me as I stand next to him and he slowly pulls down my black lacy underwear as he kisses my stomach. Before the underwear hits the floor I feel his fingers stroking along my wet lips; he slowly pushes a finger deep inside me and I gasp in pleasure.

His thrusts keep at the same speed and it drives me wild within moments, I need something bigger and faster to get the release I want. I put my hands on his shoulders and push lightly, he complies and leans back onto the bed where I resume my place at his jeans. This time I don't tease and after I unzip him, I pull them down to release his huge cock. As I lick the sensitive area just below the head he moans quietly. I kiss and lick every where but the tip of his erection and when I lick from the base all the way to the top I lick up the slight amount of pre cum that has begun to slip out of him.

Eric's hands thread through my hair and I look up into his eyes as I take the whole of him into my mouth down to the base. My tongue massages him as I bob my head up and down, speeding up until he begins to thrust. I move back up to his mouth and kiss him as his fingers tease my nipples.

He thrusts and slides into me with ease. I sit back, pushing down to take him in further and his hands rub up and down the side of my waist as I begin to push myself up and down on him. His hands make their way back to my breasts. I flick my hair out of the way of my face and arch back, putting a hand on either side of Eric's legs. He hits my G spot with this new position and I moan his name and he thrusts faster.

He must have felt me tighten up because he stops, flipping me over so I'm underneath him. While on his knees he grabs my right leg and places it over his right shoulder, turning me slightly and this angle is just as effective as the last. His thrusts change and he starts to pound me hard as he pulls all the way out and plunges himself in all the way to his base. He reaches down to my breast and he fondles it while looking me in the eye and I feel close to fulfilment.

I'm amazed how well he can please me even though he doesn't know my body at this point in time. He pulls my legs around his waist and his thrusts turn frantic as he leans down and kisses me passionately. My own hand reaches between us and I pinch and rub my clit as Eric continues to play with my nipples using his free hand.

I start shuddering and involuntarily start bucking my hips to meet his own thrusts, my hands both gripping the bed sheets. The orgasm is an intense one and I moan Eric's name loudly which in turn is met with his own moans that are in a language that I don't understand.

He thrusts slowly as he finishes coming and then buries his head in my neck. Though I expect him to bite he doesn't, he breathes in and I can feel him smiling against my skin.

"Hmm, I haven't had such pleasure in years lover. I must have taught you very... thoroughly."

"We teach each other a lot of things." I smile and run my fingers through his hair.

Eric sits up on his elbow and thinks for a moment. "I would ask how we meet but I think I would like that to be a surprise."

I contemplate time travel and how messed up this is, if I squash a bug now will something monumental change back in my time?

"There's a lot of surprises in the future Eric."

His fingers trace along my stomach as he contemplates my meaning. "What's the date where you come from?"

"It's August the tenth, two thousand and nine. It's a Monday and it was a sunny day, I was waiting for you. You were going to take me out for the night, you bought me the dress."

"Well I do have good taste." He toys with my hair while he says this and I wonder what has made this past Eric so nice to me; I assume it's the blood bond's doing. Though this Eric isn't my Eric, I still feel safe and calm, especially since I'm in the late sixties with no idea how to get home. I just hope Amelia has done the smart thing and called Octavia over to sort things out and get me home

Home as in my time, if I were to go to bon temps now... Well I would see my parents. I would see my Grandma. My heart beats faster as I consider what I could change. I could warn my father about the bridge, warn my Grandma about Rene. I could tell Eric right now about the explosion at the vampire summit. So many things I could change, so many lives I could save.

"Understand that you shouldn't tell me anything that happens, even the bad things." He must have seen the look on my face as we lay in the bed, each thinking our own thoughts. "As much as you would like to change the future, I don't think you could imagine how it would change, not necessarily for the better. One person saved, could be ten more dead."

I nod silently and look down at my hand caressing Eric's smooth chest. I feel a strange tug in my stomach, like a hook has latched its self onto my insides. As I stand up from the bed I feel the same tugging sensation again except this time much stronger. I know I'm being called back to my time.

"What's wrong?" Eric's still laying in bed

I reach down to grab my dress but the tugging sensation is much more intense and I feel like I'm on a fair ground ride. I loose my balance slightly and Eric is instantly next to me handing me my dress and underwear. I wont risk turning up in the middle of nowhere naked.

"I think my witch friend is pulling me back to my time." I pull the dress over my head and grab my shoes while fighting the feeling of nausea.

Eric grabs my hands and I lament that I have to leave him this way. Though I know he has patience; he's a vampire, I've never met a vampire that didn't have patience.

"I look forward to meeting you again." He kisses my forehead and then suddenly he's gone, replaced by the horrible gut wrenching feeling.

All in a split moment I'm back in the kitchen as if I never left. The pan is still on the stove and Amelia and Pam are still in the same position I left them in. I storm into the lounge and stand in front of the pair with my hands on my hips, shoes still in my grasp.

"Amelia, what the fudge is that on the stove?" They both stop and look up at me, Amelia looks alarmed, like I caught her hand in the cookie jar.

"It's just a spell, nothing harmful though. Has Eric already been? Have you seen your hair?" I let Amelia change the subject for the moment and spare a glance at the mirror. My hair is voluminous and messy; sex hair. I run comb my fingers through my hair in an attempt to control it.

I'm about to tell Amelia where I've been and what exactly her spell had done but I feel a rush of joy and hear a knock at the door. As I leave the lounge I hear Amelia ask Pam what my problem is, by then I'm too far away to hear Pam's response.

I open the door to find Eric standing there in dark Levi jeans with a black jacket and white shirt. He grins and holds out a hair clasp that I recognise instantly.

"I believe you forgot this Sookie."


End file.
